


Fake Dating

by Lithal



Series: KuroKen Week 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, KuroKen Week, KuroKen Week 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lithal/pseuds/Lithal
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: KuroKen Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688797
Kudos: 45





	Fake Dating

“And now, the last question before we call it a day and let you go home,” the interviewer said. She smiled brightly, which meant this question was probably unnecessarily personal. “It’s probably what a lot of young people want to know, actually. Being one of the Top 30 Entrepreneurs Under 30 has made you very popular among people your age, and they all want to know if you’re dating someone.”

Kenma highly doubted that a lot of people really cared about the personal life of young entrepreneurs. He wasn’t in the news much, and there were far too many other people who were more ‘eligible,’ so to speak. Like actors, musicians, and athletes. He did not appreciate the efforts of random people who had been spreading his pictures on the internet.

“Well, would you like to put everyone’s curiosity to rest?” the interviewer continued. “Are you dating someone? Or perhaps, the better question is, are you single? A lot of your fans will be heartbroken if they find out that you’re not.”

Kenma didn’t know why he had fans in the first place, since he was nothing like other famous people. He would much rather have people who were fans of his work, and didn’t care about who he went out with. Right now, however, he needed to answer the question. The interviewer looked expectantly at him.

He opened his mouth to answer the question, and not knowing what possessed him, he said, “I am not single.”

“Oh my,” the interviewer said. “Well, you heard it here first, folks. Kenma is off the market. Tell us, who is the mystery person you’re involved with?”

“I would much rather keep it private,” Kenma said calmly, while his heart was anything but. What had he done?

News of his secret lover were all over the internet in the next few hours. Everyone was speculating, and making videos and blogs about who it could be.

“I heard that you’re dating someone,” Kuroo said that night, when Kenma finally got home. “It was all over the news.”

“Yeah, I slipped up and said I wasn’t single, and now there’s so much about it on the internet.”

“They’re not going to let up until you actually tell them who it is, you know?” Kuroo said. “Maybe you should just say you broke up in the next interview.”

“I don’t really want to be asked the same question over and over again,” Kenma answered. And then, possessed for the second time that day, he said, “Why don’t we pretend I’m dating you?”

Kuroo stopped stirring the soup. “How would that help?” he asked, raising his eyebrows.

It wouldn’t, not really, and Kenma knew that. If he stopped and gave any of this a little thought, he knew exactly why he had said what he had said. “It would shake them all off my tail.”

Kuroo turned back to the soup. “Okay,” he said.

Kenma hadn’t expected him to agree so quickly. He wondered what that meant, and then told himself not to overthink things.

“Okay, so what will this pretend relationship entail?” Kuroo asked when they were both at the dinner table.

“Going to events with me,” Kenma said. “Dinner dates.”

“I see,” Kuroo said.

Kenma felt like there was something else Kuroo wanted to add, but he didn’t. And so the pretend relationship began. The news didn’t take long to spread the word, and there were new essays and video compilations about how people had already known. Kuroo accompanied him to all the events he attended, and sometimes even to interviews where he sat off on the side. Having him there by his side made everything so much less stressful, and for a fleeting moment, Kenma wondered why he hadn’t just suggested that they pretend to be in a relationship earlier.

And then he remembered exactly why.

“It’s been almost a year since you revealed you were in a relationship,” a reporter said at an event. “A lot of people are curious about how long you’ve been together.”

“About a year,” Kenma said. The reporter looked surprised.

“Oh.” She laughed apologetically. “I’m sorry. It just seems like it’s been much longer than a year.” 

For the rest of the evening, Kenma couldn’t stop thinking about what the reporter had said, and what he knew he wanted. In the back of his mind, he registered the fact that Kuroo had been quiet too, and that was not a good sign most of the time.

“Kenma,” Kuroo pulled Kenma out of his thoughts at home. “We need to talk.”

“Yes,” Kenma agreed. It was best to talk now than later. “We do.”

“I don’t think I can do this anymore, Kenma,” Kuroo said. “The fake dating,” he elaborated before Kenma could ask.

“Why?” Kenma asked instead of saying what he wanted to say.

Kuroo took a deep breath. “Because I can’t deal with it not being real,” he said.

“Then you don’t have to,” Kenma said.

Kuroo looked at him in surprise. “What do you mean?”

“I’ve always wanted it to be real. But I was too scared to ask,” Kenma said.

“You should have,” Kuroo said. “Or I should have. It would have saved us so much time.”

“Yes, but we can’t change the past. Only the future.”

“You’re right,” Kuroo said. “Let’s try this again, then. Kenma, you’re already my best friend. Will you do me the honour of being my boyfriend too?”

“So dramatic. But yes, the honour is mine.” 


End file.
